


Dance Over the Lady P

by daomo7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, 也就是说实际上这个版本是远远晚于《黑执事》背景时代的(不过这里就随着动画设定提前年代了), 其实falling down也就是动画第一季插曲的版本在现实中是于1950年代才流传开来的, 早期的伦敦桥歌词我其实没有查到完整版的只能根据提示自己补全, 过去私设捏造（老板曾担任克劳迪娅执事脑洞）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: London bridge is broken down, dance over the lady P.
Relationships: Angelina Dalles| Madame Red & Grell Sutcliff, Claudia Phantomhive/Undertaker, Grell Sutcliff/Undertaker
Kudos: 4





	Dance Over the Lady P

标题：Dance Over the Lady P  
原作：黑执事（基本基于动画版）  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：葬格腐向，葬克粮食向，暗示双红粮食向  
警告：写惯了欧美向就不太擅长日风了正在努力复健；过去私设捏造（老板曾担任克劳迪娅执事脑洞）；早期的伦敦桥歌词我其实没有查到完整版的，只能根据提示自己补全；其实falling down也就是动画第一季插曲的版本在现实中是于1950年代才流传开来的，也就是说，实际上这个版本是远远晚于《黑执事》背景时代的……不过这里就随着动画设定提前年代了  
摘要：London bridge is broken down, dance over the lady P.  
免责声明：我不拥有《黑执事》相关角色，我只拥有脑洞

“伦敦大桥倒下来，倒下来，倒下来；伦敦大桥倒下来，我的美人。伦敦大桥倒下来，倒下来……”

红发的死神两手在脑后扎着高高的马尾，嘴里叼着发卡含糊不清地重复哼着什么调子。

原本正背对着他处理棺材的葬仪屋听着这曲调却皱了眉，转身开口问：“格雷尔？”

“唔？”被点名的男人停了哼唱与手上的动作。

“你刚才唱的是什么？”

“啊，这个，”格雷尔取下嘴里的发卡，“是我以前还在做巴内特家执事的时候，听夫人经常唱的。”

“执事……”葬仪屋略仰起头，长指甲无意识抵着下巴，“啊，是，小生想起来了，第一次见面，格雷尔就是红夫人身边的执事。”

“那种事请不要再提啦！”格雷尔重新扎起辫子，手上加快的速度似乎有几份粗鲁，“以不化妆的素颜和美男子见面，简直是失礼。”

葬仪屋隔着厚重刘海，注视着对方因提到了某人而无意识急躁的动作，却并未点破，只是笑了起来，并转了话题：“不过那首歌，只有这一句吗？”

格雷尔等把长发扎起来束好后，才放下手想了想回答道：“后面应该是有不同歌词的，但巴内特夫人只在出神的时候哼这首歌，经常哼着哼着就停下了，所以我也只记住了开头这一句。怎么了吗？”

黑色的长靴跨过地上的木板，葬仪屋走过来，伸手理了理格雷尔右脑后因急躁而略乱了的一缕：“不，只是听着与小生曾经唱过的不同……大概是歌词版本改动了吧，也是，毕竟过去有半个世纪了。”

“哎？”格雷尔向后抬起头，仰望着身后的男人，“葬仪屋前辈唱过改编之前的版本吗？”

低着头的男人对他笑起来，薄唇中露出与他不同的整齐的牙齿：“是啊，那还是小生曾经担当过执事的时侯。”

“诶——？！”格雷尔瞪大眼睛，猛地跳起来，转身一把抓住了葬仪屋肥大的衣袖，“前、前辈居然曾经也做过执事吗？啊这么想的话，前辈曾经和人家担任过同一种职业，那么，也就是说，合、合体……”

葬仪屋哧哧笑了两声，打断了不知怎地又突然捧住脸自顾自陷入妄想中的格雷尔：“是哟，而且小生还是凡多路海姆家的执事。”

“诶？”格雷尔短暂愣了愣，忽地又大叫起来，“什么嘛！为什么所有好男人都全去当了那小鬼的执事了。小塞巴斯也是，葬仪屋前辈也是……”

“啊啊，”葬仪屋的食指在他面前划了个圈，“格雷尔说错了，小生担任的，是凡多路海姆家上上代家主的执事。——毕竟都说了过去半个世纪了嘛。”

“诶……呃，对哦。”冷静下来的格雷尔又想起最初的话题，“那么，葬仪屋前辈，曾经唱过的版本是什么样的？”

“这个……”葬仪屋罕见皱了眉，不过因为这个举动被额发盖住，格雷尔只能看见他抿起的嘴。

“其实都过了这么多年，如果要小生突然回想着唱出来，倒也不算难办，只是……”

散着一头银发的男人拖着脚步在屋内转了一圈，将地板上那些棺材与杂物用靴子推到一边，粗略清出了一块空地。

然后他摘下身上的长布与高帽，又解开宽大的黑袍，脱下后一同放在一边，转身冲站在对面的格雷尔遥遥伸手，弯腰致意。

“小生今晚可以有这个荣幸，请您跳支舞吗？”

无血色似的唇弯起。

“萨多克里夫小姐。”

红发的男人即使激动得眼睛发亮也没忘记应有的礼节。他熟练地提起外套衣摆，屈起膝盖，回以满是利齿的微笑。

“当然。”

“London Bridge is broken down,  
Dance over the Lady Lea;  
London Bridge is broken down,  
With a gay lady.”

银发的男人拥着身材比他略娇小一些的舞伴，在对方脖颈旁低声哼着古老童谣的旋律。

“Then we must build it up again.  
Dance over the Lady Lea;  
What shall we build it up withal?  
With a gay lady.”

黑色的衣摆长得足以在旋转时绽放如裙裾，两双高得不可思议的鞋跟将地板踏出相似的节奏。

“Build it up with iron and steel,  
Dance over the Lady Lea;  
Iron and steel will bend and break.  
With a gay lady.”

其实这首歌的曲调只是欢快，并算不上激烈，正适合引导初学者，或者，只是跳着玩而已。

“Build it up with wood and stone,  
Dance over the Lady Lea;  
Wood and stone will fall away.  
With a gay lady.”

男人理所应当跳着男步，指引着怀中的舞伴跟随着自己踩着节拍。即使对方不当心踩到了自己的脚尖也没关系，一切只是跳着玩而已。

“Then we must set a man to watch,  
Dance over the Lady Lea;  
Suppose the man should fall asleep?  
With a gay lady.”

是的，只有今夜……

“Then we must put a pipe in his mouth,  
Dance over the Lady Lea;  
Suppose the pipe should fall and break?  
With a gay lady.”

执事可以与……

“Then we must set a——”

曲调与舞步戛然而止。

“唔！”怀里的舞伴猝不及防，一头撞到了他的胸口上。

对方抬起头，委屈又迷茫地望着他：“怎么了，葬仪屋前辈？”

银发死神怔怔望着那双眼睛。是青金色的眼睛，而非深蓝色。

“不……”

他松开手，退后半步，咧开一个有几分古怪的笑。

“抱歉，小生突然忘了后面怎么唱了。”

“那也不必突然停下啊，真是的……”格雷尔揉着被撞疼的额头抱怨着，“女孩子的肌肤可是很娇嫩的。”

“是，是。”葬仪屋半弯了腰凑近他笑，“全是小生的错。”

“……”暂停下来的格雷尔又迅速埋头继续揉，脸颊染上女孩似的红晕，小声嘀咕着，“人家倒也没有这么说啦。”

于是当晚自恃受伤——即使他的额头早已恢复如初——的格雷尔，理直气壮要求留宿在了葬仪屋的店内。准确来说，是棺材内，但鉴于死神们都可以不必呼吸，所以睡在哪里对他们来说都无太大差别。

殡仪店的老板由他去。他一向都任由这些晚辈胡闹，怎么着都可以，只要不打扰到他就好。

深夜中有烛火的光照亮了被推开一截的棺材内部，与学他躺进棺材睡眠的红发死神的脸。

将店内所有事宜都处理完毕后的男人站在棺材旁，注视着那张难得安静下来的睡脸。

今晚的舞竟令他回想起了半个世纪前的，与另一位小姐的共舞。

“Then we must set a dog to watch……”他轻轻哼唱起了未完的后半句。

其实整首歌也只剩这最后一段了。

“Suppose the dog should run away?  
Dance over the Lady P;  
Then we must chain him to a post.  
With a gay lady.”

如果狗要逃跑怎么办？

那我们就用链子把它拴起来。

黑色的长指甲无意识地拨弄过腰上的长链，其中一枚徽章中的遗发间，缠绕的字母正是他多年前真正所唱的歌词中的P。

P，Phantomhive。

“小生的归宿，已经……”

他顿了一阵，摇摇头，又笑起来。

“算了。”

END


End file.
